


Got Your Nose

by LockePeter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Spockfamily, Young Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockePeter/pseuds/LockePeter





	Got Your Nose

The three year old child blinked once, looking up from his school papers. 

"I beg your pardon?" His voice was high, but whether it was the general unawareness of a child of how ridiculous they seem trying to speak like adults, or that pervasive Vulcan conditioning, he felt no shame in it.

His mother's smile froze slightly where it had formed, but she persisted.

"I've got it!" She presented her fist, thumb sticking out slightly. Amanda simply wished that he would respond, maybe utter the wonderful laugh she used to coax out of him when Sarek wasn't there to reprimand him for it. Now it seemed that Vulcan primary school had taken her son from him, hardened the parts that had made him _her_ son and not only Sarek's. She loved her husband dearly, but if she was to have a half-human son...she only wished she could be entitled to what she felt was a full half. A smile sometimes, a laugh...

"Most illogical, mother. You have nothing to remove it with, and I've felt no pain so you would also have needed to apply an anaesthetic." He pronounced the final word slowly, still working through his basic Vulcan language courses. 

Amanda's smile turned wistful, and she found herself looking at the top of her son's head. His hair already trimmed to the optimal Vulcan Male Cut in order to most greatly reduce the rate of infection. Between that and the ears, he was indistinguishable from any of the other Vulcan children, perfect, logical little things. 

"I...I know, son. It was just a....never mind." 

"Of course." Spock turned back to his schoolwork, reaching for his stylus again.

"Spock? Come here for a moment. Give me a hug." Amanda sat down on the couch behind him. Spock stood up dutifully, his head only slightly lower than hers when she was sitting. Her son would be tall, she could tell already.

"Are you cold, mother? If you would like, perhaps a thicker garment would be more effective." 

Amanda had to force back a laugh. Her, cold? On Vulcan? Their own home's atmosphere needed to be carefully maintained in order to keep her from overheating and having difficulty breathing. She often felt like an exotic and fragile plant, most of the reason she was grateful that Sarek's diplomatic work often took her out into the reaches of the galaxy. 

"Yes, Spock. I'm cold, but only a little. A hug would solve it." She put her hands under his arms, pulling him closer.

"Very well, if you insi-mmph." She felt her son's small hands clasp behind her back as he allowed her to press him up against herself, and she planted a small kiss on the crown of his head.

After a moment of rocking back and forth gently, she felt the tension ease away from his shoulders, felt the rigidity in his spine slacken slightly. 

Sometimes she felt like she didn't receive the human half she felt she was entitled to. Occasionally, though, she remembered her son's brilliant solution. One half he wore on the outside, as satisfying a Vulcan as could be asked for. 

Her half was within.


End file.
